A Fangirl Fantasy
by Funnybusinessperson
Summary: Five fangirls meet the flock. What's their deal? And god how did they turn out to be so OBSESSIVE? Fax
1. Chapter 1

One Week After Itex Fell

POV Jocelyn

Max gritted her teeth and gave in. That last flyboy had been too much for her. She had managed to defeat it, but he left plenty of battle scars. They were always upgrading. Max landed in a tree in front of a medium sized house in some nice neighborhood with two schools nearby. Max rubbed her bruises briskly. Not her best idea to tell the flock to wait and let her handle it. Stupid stupid Max.

Max took a glance at the house. It was formed in a right angle with a two car garage. It had a basement and the lights were on. Max smiled. What a nice family must live there. Max heard the annoyingly familiar buzzing noise. Crap. She stayed hidden in the tree. The flyboy continued to buzz loudly. She hoped the family inside wouldn't get hurt.

I looked out the window in my basement and gasped.

"What the hell is that?!" I screamed pointing out the window. My four best friends peered out the window.

"OH MY GAWD!" Katy squealed, totally hyped up.

"But they don't exist!" Isabella argued.

"Of course not, Iso. We're imagining all of this!" Shannon said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do we do?" Kathy asked, scared.

"Leah's got some lighters. They're flammable, remember? I told my friends. They nodded and we rushed upstairs. I grabbed a lighter from my sister's room. My bathroom faced a small roof. I unlatched the screen and climbed onto the roof, the lighter clutched tightly in my hand. My friends followed silently. I sparked up the lighter and stood up steadily. The flyboy hadn't noticed us yet. I looked at the flame then the flyboy again.

"Here it goes," I whispered. I took the lit lighter and flung it. The flyboy caught flame and just stood there burning.

"WAHOO!" Shannon said, throwing her hands into the air. I smiled happily.

"That was so awesome!" Katy said.

"Not bad for a bunch of fangirls," Kathy noted, grinning ear to ear.

"HEY!" We heard a voice call from my tree. Our head snapped to look at the large tree. In it was a girl, close to our age, holding herself up in my tree. Our eyes widened.

"Max…" we all whispered simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Jocelyn

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening," Iso chanted to herself as we carried a beat-up Max into my house. We carried her down to the basement and laid her on the couch.

"Who the hell are you people? And how did you know the flyboy was flammable?"

"We need to get the rest of the flock here. They're the only ones who know what to do," Kathy reasoned, ignoring Max's question.

"Well, there's Jeb and Dr. Martinez, but we can't wait for a six hour flight," Iso noted. Kathy nodded.

"We need to get the rest of the flock here. How can we contact them?" I asked Max calmly. She just stared at me.

"Okay, Katy, you and me will wait outside and signal the flock down here," I instructed. Katy nodded and started to head up the stairs.

"Who are you people?" Max asked.

"Us? We're just a couple of fangirls," I smiled and headed outside.

Katy and I headed outside and sat in my driveway. My parents were away that night, and so was my sister. My friends had been invited to stay over, because we're all good kids.

I grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing. Katy grabbed another piece and helped. We wrote in giant letters,

'MAX IS HERE!' A sure way to signal the flock. We stared at the dark skies.

"Look," Katy pointed out. There were five oddly shaped birds flying towards us.

"Must be nocturnal," she noted, smiling. I nodded, grinning. The 'birds' were getting closer. I could make out some features. Two blonde kids, an African-American, a tall strawberry-blonde guy, and a dude with black hair. Bingo. Katy and I stood up. The black-haired guy approached.

"Where's Max?" Fang demanded. I pointed to the house with my thumb.

"Basement," I informed. I lead the flock into the house and down the stairs.

"Max!' angel exclaimed, running over to the couch. Max sat up and hugged her. Nudge and Gasman ran over and joined the fun. I notice done of the girls had brought down my Maximum Ride books.

"You've got some explaining," Iggy said, waving a finger in my direction.

"As I told Max, we're just fangirls. Girls who've read Max's book series," I explained.

"These," Iso commented, handing Fang the three Maximum Ride books. Fang looked over them.

"Hey, Jocelyn. Didn't you say you'd been studying the chapters?" Shannon offered.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. I eyed Fang.

"I can prove I'm an honest fangirl. Name a book and a chapter and I can tell you what happened in it," I told them proudly. The flock eyed me with suspicion.

"No really I can! Test me!" I challenged. Angel grabbed the books, to see if I really knew my stuff.

"Book One, chapters 130 and 131," Max asked me. I frowned.

"You fought with Ari, killed him, then Jeb yelled at you that you had killed your own brother," I told her sadly. Max looked to the side, obviously regretting that action.

"May I?" Fang asked Max. Max nodded.

"Book 2," Fang started, and then thought.

"Chapter 52," Fang finished. My eyes widened then one twitched. I snarled.

"JACKASS!" I yelled, thrusting a finger out to point at him.

"What?!" Fang yelled back. I pursed my lips and placed a hand on my hip.

"I should have known you'd pick a chapter like that!" I said smugly.

"What happened in that chapter?" Iggy asked. I glared at Fang then smirked.

"Max just left the library, doing research on ter Borcht. She went to tell fang what she had learned and found him making out with that whore, Lissa!" I yelled. My friends and I simultaneously crossed our arms, glaring at Fang. His eyebrows shot up. Max glowered.

"I'm choosing the next chapter," Max stated angrily. Fang nodded. Max thought for a moment. She grabbed the third book and shoved it at me.

"I want you to prove you know it. For real. Tell angel in your head what happens in the chapter then read the chapter out loud," Max demanded. I shrugged and took the book.

"Which chapter?" I asked. Max thought for a moment.

"Chapter… 19," Max stated. My eyes went wide.

"19?" I asked, dazed.

"Yes," Max confirmed. I looked back at my friends.

"Is that the chapter when they…" Kathy started.

"No, it's when he's…" I told.

"Oh, when he's in the…" Iso offered. I nodded. My friends' jaws dropped.

"Tell Angel what happens," Max said. I nodded and looked at Angel and told her what happened in the chapter. Angel bit her index finger and smiled. She nodded at Max. I took a deep breath and opened to Chapter 19.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Jocelyn

I took a deep breath and opened to Chapter 19. I looked at the page then back at the flock. Max nodded impatiently. I took a deep breath and looked back at the page.

" 'What was Fang going to do, _blog_ about Max throwing herself out into space just so she wouldn't have to kiss him again? NO! Instead he smashed his fist against the cave wall, then grimaced with the pain and stupidity, seeing his bloodied knuckles, the almost instant swelling.

He banked the fire, keeping a small pile of embers glowing in case she came back and needed help finding the entrance. Neither was likely.

He kicked most of the rocks off a Fang-sized place and lay down, rubbing his wings against the fine silt because it felt good. He didn't want to check his blog – he'd had almost eight hundred thousand hits earlier – didn't want to do anything except lie still and think.

Max.

God, but she was stubborn. And tough. And closed in. Closed off. Except when she was holding angel, or ruffling the Gasman's hair, or pushing something closer to Iggy's hand so he could find it easily without anyone knowing anyone had helped him. Or when she trying to untangle Nudge's mane of hair. Or –sometimes- when she was looking at Fang.

He shifted on the hard ground, a half-dozen flashes of memory cycling though his brain. Max looking at him and laughing. Max leaping off a cliff, snapping out her wings, flying off, so incredibly powerful and graceful that it took his breath away.

Max punching someone's lights out, her face like stone.

Max kissing that wiener Sam on Anne's front porch.

Gritting his teeth, Fang rolled onto his side.

Max kissing him on the beach, after Ari had kicked Fang's butt.

Just now, her mouth soft under his.

He wished she were here, if not next to him, then somewhere in the cave, so he could hear her breathing.

It was going to be hard to sleep without that tonight.'" I closed the book.

"One, two, three." I counted down. My friends and I collapsed in squeals.

"I can't believe you got to read that in front of the real Fang and Max!" Katy squealed.

"I know! I so wanted to do it!" Shannon complained.

"Oh I just love that chapter!" Iso said.

"I know!" Kathy agreed.

"That made life just worth it!" I added. We turned back to the flock. Everyone except Angel and Fang had their jaw dropped. Max's eye was twitching. Fang's eyes were wide. I smiled wide.

"Damn that writer," Fang cursed, "Why did I even tell him that?" Fang clutched his forehead with his hand. Nudge straightened and looked at us.

"THAT IS LIKE TOTALLY AWESOME!" she exclaimed. Now the six of us were squealing with delight about the Fax reference. Iggy smiled and clapped an arm around Fang's shoulder.

"So when's the wedding?" Iggy asked, smiling evilly. Fang shoved him off. Max just gawked at him. The Gasman shivered.

"Ew. Kissing," he stuck his tongue out.

"I gotta ask," Iggy said seriously. We fangirls stopped gushing and turned to him.

"Who's your favorite character?" Iggy asked.

"Nudge!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Max," Kathy noted.

"Fang!" Katy smiled so hard her eyes were shut.

"Iggy," Iso said bashfully. I looked side to side. All eyes were on me. I sighed.

"Ari," I admitted. The flock gawked.

"Why?" Nudge and Gazzy asked, confused.

"Cause," I said. Fang eyed me suspiciously.

"You're nuts," Fang said, his voice cold.

"Well duh, but liking Ari has nothing to do with it," I scoffed. Max smiled and laid back. My eyes started getting misty. I sniffled.

"Damn you Itex, whitecoats, Jeb, and chapter 121!" I cursed. Max raised one eyebrow.

"That's the chapter when Ari, you know, expired," Shannon explained with a sad face.

"I literally cried," I explained, sniffling. Max's eyes looked a little watery now too.

"It was the school's fault!" I said sadly. Iso briskly rubbed my shoulder, her arm wrapped around my back.

"It's okay. I almost cried too," she told me.

"Same!" Katy said. Fang rolled his eyes. I literally hissed at him like a cat would. He stared at me wide eyed. I smiled, remembering Iso's favorite character.

"Hey Iggy," I called. Iggy's face shot to face me.

"Iso here's single, just so you know,"  
I shoved Iso at him.

"Jocelyn," she hissed. I smiled. Max buried her face in her hand. Iggy lowered his hand from his height until his hand rested on Iso's head. She was only four inches shorter than him. He smiled.

"I could give her a chance," Iggy said. Iso looked back at me, her expression complete shock.

"Sorry kiddo," Max interrupted, "We kinda gotta stay low in the fan community." Max smiled. Iso smiled sadly.

"Time to go. I've rested enough," Max said standing up. Iggy hugged a completely shocked Iso.

"See ya around," Iggy told her, smiling. The flock raced upstairs, and we followed as best as we could. They all shot up into the air and flew away.

"Best sleepover EVER," Shannon commented. We all nodded, smiling, watching as the flock flew out of sight.


End file.
